That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Dragonoid
by AltairShadow
Summary: A 17-year-old teenager Takeda Shuji died because he was stabbed by a thief who accidentally ran towards him. Now reincarnated as a Dragonoid and started his own life in another world, he did not know his reincarnation was an anomaly that brought good fortune or misfortune in another world and no one knew.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**PS: I apologize for my poor grammar because English is not my native language. Please be indulgent.**

**PSS: This is the prologue chapter that I fixed**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**DEATH AND REINCARNATION**

Yo ... my name is Takeda Shuji, I am 17 years old and have the appearance of an average black hair black face that can be seen anywhere, my physique is pretty good and my grades in subjects are only average. Also, I do not have a girlfriend, especially close to women because they are very annoying, even though I do not hate it proved I often see adult magazines hiding in my room.

I am the second son of two brothers, my parents work abroad and a brother working outside the city. So they have to live where they work, and I live in a village in Japan with my grandfather. All costs that I have to bear for living and schooling are the obligations of my parents, and my brother often helps by sending money to me so I now do not think of school fees and life that I think is the future and my hobbies.

I often help my grandfather when I have a lot of work at home because he prefers to work alone to earn his money rather than being given by his children let alone his grandchildren, so I often help him and he is my dream in the future. Therefore sometimes I help him or find a part-time job that accepts me, even though no one wants to accept me, still, I will not be discouraged.

My hobbies are watching anime and reading novels or manga. To satisfy my hobby, I buy novels and manga that I like with the money given to me, because I have not found my place to work part-time so I have to collect the money given by my parents and brother to pay for my life and school. The money is to buy a novel or manga that I usually buy at the nearest store that provides it. Sometimes I have to go directly to Akiba just to buy it, you know I also really dedicate this hobby of mine as an Otaku, even though I've never collected action figures that I like, especially cosplaying.

And now I'm on my way back home after I bought a novel in a bookstore, I happily walk with ease without knowing that I will experience events that affect my life, whether or not I don't know.

「Aaaahhh」

A scream could be heard behind me.

Chaos.

I turned to look and understand what was happening. Only found a man sprinting towards me shouting the threat loudly, bag in hand and knife in the other hand. I can hear screams. I wondered if I would be trapped in a crime scene — a theft to be precise. He came to me - with a knife.

A knife? Wait! I was on his way!

Before I could process everything properly, the armed thief beat me. I felt burning pain running through my body. Because of him, I fell to the ground with my back first. I do not know what happened. My mind can't follow it all up yet. I want to move and move but I can't do it.

「Get out of my way!」 the man shouted as he ran. I was astonished to watch him leave. Suddenly all of that made me want to pass out. Then whatever heat I can describe as pain.

What is this? It feels very hot ... does this not stop?

**《****Confirmed. Resist heat... Obtained**》

Could it be ... I was stabbed.

Did I die because I was stabbed?

**《****Confirmed. Anti-piercing... Obtained, following up with Resist Physical Attack ... obtained**》

「H-hey, kid, you're bleeding! Blood! Oh, my God! Ambulance! An ambulance call! Hurry up!」

Someone shouted, but his voice grew distant. The next time it became unclear, his voice was buzzing, what the hell is this making me annoyed, are they pedestrians who care about me?

But blood? Yes, this is flowing. I am a human, after all. When I was stabbed, I bled! But the wound hurts a lot, huh...

**《****Confirmed. Cancel Pain... Obtained**》

Well ... this is bad, isn't it? Pain and impatience confuse my senses.

I will die, right? Where will I go? Does this afterlife exist? Or is it reincarnation? if there really is I want to be reborn as a child of a god ...

**《****Confirmed. The soul replacement process is done ... the process is successful**》

..What the hell am I thinking? But if I'm reincarnated, if yes there is I want a skill to steal other skills like Goblin Rou's gluttony.

**《****Confirmed Unique Skill Gluttony was successfully obtained.**》

「H-hey - son - wait - where is that ambulance!?」

Someone tried to lift me. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was too blurry to manage it.

Ugh ... Who is that? Someone, help me to close that person's mouth! Someone is dying here!

**《****Confirmed. Looking for help-based skills ... searching found ... Unique skill Sage... Successfully obtained ... Following up with unique skills sage evolved to unique skill Great Sage... Success**》

There was a buzzing sound in my head. Like I would care! My mind is in another place. Now the pain of burning awaited has disappeared. Instead, unbearably cold temperatures took turns attacking me.

It's really bad I will die ... if I have a lot of blood here.

**《****Confirmed. Builds a blood-free body ... Failed Building a blood-free body ... Failed due to the inability to change the race of certain individuals**》

Hey, what are you talking about? I can't hear you well ... I tried to talk but no words came out.

But hey, I no longer feel sick or burning anymore.

But it feels cold. Very cold, and there is nothing I can do. What is this…? I might freeze at this cold time.

**《****Confirmed. Cold Resist. Successfully obtained. In addition, the Heat Resist is combined into Resist Temperature**》

Right at that moment, what was left of the dying brain cells of mine, the lack of oxygen happened to happen quickly.

Damn it - please say that it's just imagination that I'm going to die. I don't want this because I'm a healthy man who hasn't lost my virginity and even I haven't read the novel I just bought!

**《****Confirmed. Unique Skill Imagination... Successfully obtained**》

Despite my desperate desire to live, in the end, I did nothing but wait for my death to come. There was only a buzzing sound in my head. I can't even hear the sound of pedestrians around me anymore, I'm asleep.

Unfortunately, I haven't seen the ending of novels, manga, and anime that I like ... and I don't know what happened in the one-piece anime ending ... did Luffy succeed in becoming the pirate king

...And I'm 17-year-old Takeda Shuji with dissatisfaction died.

With that moment in time, the 'soul' of Takeda Shuji was connected to a baby who was given great power in another World.

Entering a dimensional gap so small that it cannot be seen with the eye. His soul was connected to the baby who was given such great power.

What really should be an impossibility is a very small possibility. Takeda Shuji lives again as a baby who is given a great power which he thinks is just a fictional character.

Life is normal without anything being said about it.

Attended high school close to home, had no achievements, an otaku, living with his grandfather now 17 years old. Do not have a girlfriend.

Forgive me Grandfather because I haven't been able to be like you, sorry Father, Mother, and sister must be sad to hear me die. But I hope they can release me calmly.

Nor can I believe that the knowledge I have learned is in vain. Well, my knowledge can also definitely come out of my head.

**《****Confirmed. Unique Skill Fool... successfully obtained**》

... What was that just now? What is that Fool! Are you mocking me? Because I rarely pay attention HAH!

Very rude...

Thinking of that I fell asleep.

So this is the name of death, well ... not as quiet as I imagined.

That is, what Takeda Shuji said was missing in his words.

* * *

**A / N**  
**This is a fixed Chapter**

**In this prologue, I made the Tensura series, not fiction so the MC didn't know anything about the world.**

**The reason I fixed the chapter was that...**

**Because I'm having trouble finding another way to make Milim become a demon lord**

**If I don't follow the original story then Milim won't become a demon lord**

**I don't want that what I want is Milim to become a demon lord and became one of the first generations of demon lords**

**If Milim doesn't become demon lord then Ramiris doesn't become demon lord and guy will be the only first-generation demon lord.**

**That's my reason**

**And for the omniscient skill, I replaced it as a fool**

**You will know its power in the next chapter!**


	2. The Birth of The Second Demon Lord

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Birth of The Second Demon Lord**

* * *

**IN AN WASTELAND**

*Kaaboomm*

The sound of an explosion could be heard on the empty ground, the explosion made the ground make a wide crater.

Not far from the source of the explosion was seen a little girl with pink hair on a twin tail with a black ribbon, she was wearing a white training shirt.

That is me Milim Nava, a reincarnation from another world who was once a man and is now a girl.

It's been years since I was reborn as a girl.

At first, it was difficult to accept it but now I am used to being a woman and even now I am no longer ashamed of wearing girl clothes nor am I surprised if I am attracted to men but I will make sure I will avoid it.

Now I am practicing mastering skills.

Yes, skills or can be called magical abilities, physical, and others in this world.

When I was born again I was awarded a skill that I thought had very practical and great abilities.

Moreover, I was born as a Dragonoid and daughter of a god who created this world, yeah that's according to my skill Great Sage.

As the daughter of a god who is a dragon, I inherited her power, the Magicule breeder reactor which is a skill that allows the user to infinitely generating magicules. It also makes the user capable of using the densest possible type of energy in the world called "Stardust". In other words, I have The Power to create anything.

I practiced with a skill called Imagination which has the ability to change reality for 24 hours, I combined this skill with the skills I inherited to make a skill or magic that was quite strong.

「Okay Great Sage can you explain the skills and magic that I have now」 (Milim)

**《**Understood. List and explanation the skills and magic that you have now

Magic:

1\. Dress Change Magic: A type of magic that lets the user swap clothes and equipment at will. It's generally used by those who have a lot of equipment however, due to needing to learn Spatial Magic beforehand it's difficult to learn.

2\. Spatial Magic: is the magic to warp, bend, flip, crush, and control space.

Unique Skills:

1\. Gluttony

-Predation: To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic.

\- Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.

\- Stomach: The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.

\- Isolation: Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored. They will be used to replace magic energy.

\- Mimicry: Replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target.

\- Decay: The ability to decompose the target. Also the ability to add decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring an ability after consuming only a part of a monster's corpse. However, this is random

\- Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, the user can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship. Limited by the target's inherent magical energy.

\- Food Chain: It is possible to acquire skills from one's subordinates. However one must raise proficiency on one's own. Magic and Knowledge also cannot be transferred.

2\. Imagination: The ability to change reality into how the person in question sees fit, while ignoring the rules of science. Users can alter any item already considered real. Any decision made in the past, any item ever created, any movement, choice, color, atom, or molecule that exists can be changed. All of existence bends to the imagination of a reality warper. After changing the desired reality, the reality imagined will return to normal after 24 hours.

Sage

\- Thought: Raises thought-processing speed a thousand times.

\- Analysis and Judgment: The ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target.

\- Parallel Processing: The ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomena.

\- Chant annulment: When using magic, the chant is no longer necessary.

\- All of Creation: The ability to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Depending on the things the user understands and the information the user knows about, additional information can be inferred. In other words, the user needs to see it (the phenomenon) at least once.

\- Auto Battle Mode: By giving permission to Great Sage, one can let it control his or her body temporarily.

4\. Fool: The ability for users has the high fortune and makes users stronger after losing battles.

5\. Deviant: (Obtained when accidentally killing a human who is blessed with a spirit)

\- Synthesize/Unification: Transform two differing targets into a single object.

\- Separate/Separation: Release the properties inherent to the target and make it into a separate object. (The original object may disappear if it has no physical form).

Intrinsic skills:

1\. Physiology Dragonoid: As a Dragonoid Milim is an upper tier spiritual lifeform, thus she has no physical body, and exists only as a soul, has eternal youth, and will regenerate as long as the core inside her soul isn't completely destroyed.

2\. Dragon Eye: An ability which allows her to be able to see her target's magical energy even if they try to hide it

3\. Magicule Breeder Reactor: A skill that allows the user to infinitely generating magicules. It also makes the user capable of using the densest possible type of energy in the world called "Stardust" energy.

Daily skill:

1\. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy.

\- In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown.

\- Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack.

2\. Heat Detection: The ability to see nearby heat sources and also nullify camouflage skills.

3\. Fire Manipulation: The ability to manipulate fire.

4\. Gravity Manipulation: The ability to manipulate gravity.

5\. Electricity Manipulation: The ability to manipulate electricity

6\. Energy Manipulation: The ability to manipulate energy.

Extra skill:

1\. Multiple Barrier: An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers.

2\. Dark Flame: A Skill that allows the user to release very destructive black flames from their body.

3\. Dark Lightning: A Skill that allows the user to release very destructive black lightning from their body.

4\. Destruction: The energy with the ability to erase almost anything, potentially erasing them from existence entirely.

Battle skill:

1\. Almighty Push: The ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter away. Depending on the amount of force the user puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls.

2\. Planet Devastation: The ability to creates a dark black sphere of gravity that, when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere, compressing them together.

3\. Universal Pull: A skill to possible attracts multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other.

Resistance Skills:

1\. Thermal Fluctuation Resistance EX: Skill to resist thermal temperatures and cold temperatures

2\. Physical Attack Resistance: Skill to resist every attack categorized as "Physic"

3\. Spiritual Attack Resistance: Skill to resist every attack categorized as "Spirit"》

Well ... that's great right?

Yeah, and I was practicing making energy balls from Destruction, yeah ... even though it's still not the same as Beerus from Dragon Ball, but it's still really great for me to make this crater about 100 meters wide.

Then I decided to leave the place where I was training in a treehouse that I had built myself. I was there living with my beloved Dragon Gaia.

He is the funniest and most loyal dragon I have met ... yeah, I only met one dragon anyway ... hahaha...

Yeah, so loyal to me, he keeps following me wherever I go, and every time I go without his knowledge he'll go looking for me and can be found right away.

Great is not it? Gaia, my beloved dragon, he is the reason I am living in the forest and not coming out of the forest because I am worried about him if he is found, especially if I am not too strong to protect him.

And now I realize that Gaia hasn't come to find me, usually, she will immediately find me quickly without the need for even a minute to be able to find me.

But now it has been more than an hour for me to exercise my power and Gaia still hasn't come to me, for some reason I feel like my soul is breaking and it even feels when I'm training. I ignored it at that time because I considered it to be excess energy or anything and so I kept practicing until I realized that Gaia hadn't been looking for me.

I immediately went to my treehouse.

When I got there I found nothing.

Surely he is still looking for me.

Then I use magic perception and spread my magic to scan the forest where I am.

And I found a group of knights in the west of this forest. I immediately tensed when I felt that, then I rushed towards the knights by pounding the ground I stepped on and began to fly at speeds beyond the sound without my notice.

I quickly went there and I only found Gaia lying there with some knights who were ready to transport Gaia who was lying there.

What happened?

Why is Gaia sleeping there?

Eh, why are the knights and residents here happy?

And why can't I move?

What is this feeling?

What should I do?

Then a wave of big anger controlled me.

**3rd POV**

A group of knights who are carrying out the task of the kingdom to hunt wild animals or monsters to be used as an additional weapon or food in the kingdom of the knights.

After entering the forest they found a Young Dragon, lucky they believed.

They immediately killed him without making the dragon have a chance to fight. They easily get valuable material for their kingdom and think they will be given a big reward for successfully killing and getting the corpse of a dragon found in the forest.

Then why did the knight who had complete weapons for hunting and combat all die and leave one person, and that person felt an extraordinary fear he had never experienced. The surviving knights are the group leaders of a group of knights who are told by the kingdom to proudly promise the king and his superiors that they will find a great catch.

He thought he was lucky after killing the young dragon but out of nowhere a little girl jumped into them and made them separate even some of those close to the corpse of the dragon were killed.

While crying over the dragon they killed then suddenly a great aura emerged from the girl and immediately killed the knights and left the knight leader by chance.

The girl slowly walked towards him. And stopping before him with her aura, the leader experiences great fear and can barely hold his senses.

**「****What are you doing in my forest and why did you kill Gaia?」 ****(?)**

「W–we…were….o-oorde…red….by…the k–king….in our….king…dom… to hunt….m–monsters…or beasts….that w–we…found and….there h–happened to…be a….d–dragon…there and…we…k–killed him…to be….the result….of our capture!」 (Knight)

**「****And where is your kingdom?」 ****(?)**

「West!」 (Knight)

**「****Hoh ... thank you and good bye」 ****(?)**

「!?」 (Knight)

With the girl's small hand, the knight immediately felt that her head was cracked by the grip of the small hand and was immediately shattered.

The girl who had just killed a knight immediately flew to the west looking for the country the knight mentioned and destroyed it.

* * *

**Kingdom in the West from the Milim Forest**

Angry Milim slaughtered a group of knights whom she found killed her Gaia. After slaughtering them her anger had not subsided and Milim decided to destroy the country of the knight without realizing it.

Now Milim who is controlled by anger cannot control her consciousness, she flies west at high speed.

After finding a country Milim immediately took out her Destruction ball and fired it towards the country that Milim believed was the country that killed Gaia.

As a result, several parts of the city were destroyed.

**「****Rrrrooooarrrr!」****(Milim)**

Milim's roar could be heard throughout the city

**《**Confirmation. Unique skill Wrath acquisition... success》

Ignoring the sound of The World Milim changed the clothes she was wearing before into combat clothing with a white armor dress, a single horn on his head and white and wide dragon wings on his back.

Then Milim summoned a beautiful Broadsword with pure white jewels in the center of the handle and the blade (Just imagine Tohka Yatogami's sword from Date a Live). It was a sword that Milim created when she thought of a cool weapon for her to use at that time and now she finally uses a sword he created from material she found by chance in a forest cave, with quality material found he created the sword.

And slowly Milim flies up to the sky of that country with the little dragon she carries with him.

Milim looks down with a look of anger

**「****Rrrraahh…Sword of END!」****(Milim)**

With Milim's orders, the sword turned into large and had a lot of energy overflowing from the sword. It was the second form of the first sword that she made the Annihilation Sword become a Sword of END. (Harvanhelev Tohka Yatogami)

The big sword took the sky and swung it down roughly.

**「****Rrrrah..!」****(Milim)**

*Swosh!* *Boom!*

The effect of the slash resulted in a long trail slash that made what was passed to be destroyed without remaining.

**「Hyahh..!」****(Milim)**

《Confirmation. Unique skill Heartless One acquisition ... success》

The world announces but Milim ignores it again and continues to cut with her Sword of END

《Verification. Conditions have been fulfilled. Unique skill Wrath evolved into Wrathful King Satan obtained》

The world announced again but different from before this was a skill that evolved into an Ultimate Skill which should not be possible for ordinary creatures but because Milim was a Dragonoid race an upper-tier spiritual lifeform it was possible to obtain an Ultimate Skill.

Without realizing the announcement Milim accidentally activated the Ultimate skill and made her tantrums worse and even the Great Sage Unique Skill who often helped in her life could not deactivate the Ultimate skill. Even though Great Sage has no feelings but with accurate analysis, Great Sage decides the need to stop the skill if she wants his master not to have a depression that keeps him away from the world.

Apart from that Milim's anger that overflowed without being reluctant with her sword she slashed in all directions again and again without regard to the surroundings.

Everything was destroyed ... by the slash of Milim's sword, it had a great destructive energy that one slash could even split the mountain, and Milim used the sword by cutting uncontrollably in all directions, resulting in the land that was once a densely populated city destroyed no remains.

**《**Announcement. The need of the human soul (Nutrition) for evolution (Growing) has been confirmed ... recognized. The need has been fulfilled. Now, evolution to the demon lord (Harvest Festival) will begin》

**《**Announcement. Individual: Milim Nava, change to demon lord "harvest party" will begin. Until it's over, what is related to it will be given a prize》

The world announced a resurrection, and now it will.

**《**Announcement. The transformation into a demon lord began, the harvest party had begun. Reconstruction of the body begins, the increase begins》

The voice of the world announces a resurrection to become a Demon Lord that requires the requirement that an individual must possess the Demon Seed, after possessing it the individual can become a Demon Lord. To become a Demon Lord's Seed, the individual must sacrifice 10,000 souls and pass the harvest feast as well as evolution.

Milim has now fulfilled these requirements even for the sacrifice she has crossed the boundary of the soul that must be sacrificed and now the human soul continues to grow has entered the 8 digit number.

For now, Milim will pass the so-called harvest party, the individual in question will start the harvest party will be forced to sleep and ...

... with sleepiness attacking Milim. But Milim ignored it and continued to rampage to slash and search for places with lots of settlements and destruction again and again

Even so, the voice of the World continues its announcement

**《**Confirmation. Race: Dragonoid ascension process ... successful. all parameters increase. What's more, with the resistance obtained, another one will be added ... Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Effects Nullification, Status Change Nullification

Spiritual Attack Resistance, Holy Magic Resistance. Reconstruction adds the skill. Now, for the daily skill 『Magic Perception』 『Heat Detection』 『Super Olfaction』 『Auditory Perception』 『Demon Lord's Ambition』 has been added. End of scrip, evolution is complete》

And

Unlike the unique skill concept, without having awareness, but to serve the master and stop her from being angry, the great sage wants to evolve

**《**Announcement. Additional evolution will begin. Starting to evolve from great sage,

... failure

... attempting again.

... failure

... attempting again.

... failure

... attempting again, until the end of time ... integration with the unique skill deviant ... success ... unique skill great sage has evolved into Wisdom King Raphael》

After making millions of combinations, it finally paid off. The harvest party gave a gift

The ability to evolve skills. For what is known in this world as Ultimate Skill is something almost impossible to happen

After several failures, the results finally appear

It was something that a skill wanted to fulfill the master's request without realizing it, but because of the concept, it didn't feel pleasure

It felt sympathy, but somehow

But to feel sympathy and not excitement ...

With the new found ability, it works according to the request of his master

But, to do it ... maybe ...

Once again, its evolution continues

Gluttony integrated with Heartless One and became Glutonous King Beelzebub. To fulfill the master's request

So, when Milim's consciousness is in uncontrolled anger ... To fulfill her request, her ability to evolve without her knowing

Once again, Imagination was integrated with Fool and became the Infinite Dragon Lord Ouroboros because of the influence of master physiology.

And Milim continued to rampage destroying what he passed until even evolution was complete and also Wisdom King Raphael kept trying to find a way to stop him now Raphael knew how to but could not stop him because his unconscious master had no desire to stop.

* * *

**Unknow Place**

「Haha ... I didn't know that he had a child ...」

A man with a beautiful voice, with dark crimson eyes that surpasses the beauty of the stars, his hair breaks down like fire, with a red color redder than blood

He is the Devil Crimson Guy who is summoned by Rudra Nam Ul Nasca the emperor of the Eastern Empire, to destroy the enemy country but Guy prefers to destroy his summoning empire.

And now Guy is heading for the invading empire of his summoner.

Why is Guy dying, it's because he feels that the enormous energy in the west is raging there, and what he feels is very familiar.

Then Guy decided to go there by flying in the direction of the magic sign.

Suddenly Guy sensed that there was a fierce battle that he would go through using all the power he had to the point that he had no strength left.

Guy who feels the hunch is smiling wildly with the battle he will face, whether he will lose or win oh or he will die, Guy will definitely be happy with the battle he will face

「Hahaha... I can't wait for him !」 (Guy)

With that Guy, the first Demon Lord accelerated his speed happily.

* * *

**AN**

**I know that this storyline is too fast**

**it's because I'm too lazy to write slow stories**

**and anyway, there are still 2000 years before entering the canon so past the time Milim met Gaia and the training period I think it's okay right?**

**and for the ultimate skill with a dragon theme what do you think?**

**that infinity is a skill that is quite overpowered**

**skills that can change reality and gain power continuously, I think that's great**

**and then you think Milim will be the protagonist or antagonist in the life of the original main character Rimuru?**


	3. Battle and Birth of Third Demon Lord

******Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.******

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Battle and Birth of Third Demon Lord**

* * *

Destruction

That is what happened to the country which provoked anger from Milim Nava and raised it to be the True Demon Lord.

Now everything is destroyed more precisely everything is gone and it doesn't look like a country but ruins.

Now Milim has a different appearance from before her awakening as a True Demon Lord where the white dragon's armor, horns, and wings turn black due to Milim's Sword of END awakening effect as well as the blades turning Black with a slightly pink color there.

The slash from the Milim Sword of END divides and destroys the country's land. Although the country has been destroyed, Milim is still raging there, resulting in a country that is not far from the country affected by the energy from the slash.

Ultimate skill Milim Wisdom King Raphel is trying to stop Milim's anger by forcibly disabling the other Ultimate Skill Milim Wrathful King Satan. But Raphael could not deactivate the Skill because of the request of the Master who was drowning in anger and sadness after the killing of his best friend Gaia.

Milim only wants revenge.

Not far from the location of Milim who was raging from the East there was a huge surge of energy comparable to her Milim Master heading towards him at high speed.

Milim instinctively directed his view towards the eastern sky, preparing her sword to cut down the individuals who would come to him.

Then great energy came to Milim and struck it suddenly. The shocked Milim who only focused on the person leading her and were hit by the attack was thrown far southwest.

The energy is 'Death Streak', the ability possessed by the individual who throws the attack.

With a wild smile, he immediately came to Milim to stop her anger and test his skills.

That person was another True Demon Lord who had risen before a moment Milim rose to become a True Demon Lord. He is a feared devil in the underworld. He is one of the members of a progenitor, a group of 7 very powerful demons identified by color. He named Guy has a crimson/red color mark.

Guy summoned as Archdemon by a weak human, he was told to destroy the enemy country. Guy, he accepted the summon contract but besides destroyed the enemy country. Guy, also destroyed the country of the person who called him. Because of the number killed when destroying the summoning state and his enemy, he is eligible to become a True Demon Lord.

And now Guy will fight with Milim, the daughter of Veldanava's strongest existence, Guy who has ever challenged him and ended up losing. That existence gave Guy a goal to challenge mankind and now he is doing it but knowing Veldanava has a daughter who is currently raging in a country Guy decides to calm down the anger of Veldanava's daughter named Milim and test her abilities because Milim has become bloated to become a True Demon Lord like himself.

After Guy saw Milim who was ready to cut him, Guy sent an attack called Death Streak and managed to throw him pretty far west.

But it was only for a moment, soon Milim came to Guy with a purple and pink aura surrounding her. Milim quickly came to the front of Guy and slashed him vertically with the sword of END forcefully.

It was very strong and the slash succeeded in splitting the mountain which happened to be behind Guy, although it could split the Mountain, but Guy was still able to hold it with one hand.

Preparing fists with demonic energy on the other hand Guy hits Milim and manages to crack the sword of END Milim.

Knowing that Milim's anger peaked again with the aura of the sword of END being fixed as before.

Milim quickly slashed Guy with her sword and Guy always managed to block the slash with or without effort. Because the clash made what was beneath the two of them visible a lot of Milim's sword slashes, the mountains could not even be called mountains anymore.

Ignore around Milim away from Guy and fly over it.

Eliminating her sword into pink particles, Milim stretched her arms towards Guy

「Almight Push!」(Milim)

Shouting the name of the skill, the ladder produced a strong repulsive force and succeeded in pushing Guy hard to the ground and produced a small crater.

「High-Destruction!」(Milim)

She stretched out one hand to Guy an energy ball that appeared in the palm of her hand that looked ominous dark purple. Then the energy is fired at Guy.

By instinct, Guy reflexively avoided it quickly.

*BOOM*

The ball that was shot at Guy left a trail of a deep hole like a tip, luckily Guy could avoid it and get only a few scratches from the attack.

Regardless of her opponent Milim compresses the same energy, namely destruction into one in Milim's palms.

Purple energy shines brightly in both palms which Milim holds together, then breathe in and fire.

「Hiaaaahhhhh!」(Milim)

「!」(Guy)

Building a multi-layered sheath of thousands of people in an instant Guy struggled to withstand attacks that could potentially kill him

「That's why I hate battles that I don't know if I can win」 (Guy)

Apart from that Guy managed to escape from Milim's attack with the cost of his hands parting from his body

「_Huh ... I must avoid the attacks that she will direct at me, with my hands broken like this, it takes time to regenerate, huh? ... I'm sure with her having unlimited energy, well I guess the way it can be done ..._」(Guy)

With that in mind, Guy flew while avoiding the attacks launched by Milim.

With the index finger pointing at Guy who was flying Milim prepared to issue an attack and ...

「Target locked ... attack ... Repeat seven times ... !」 (Milim)

Announce the ability of the attack the last time Milim released, appeared again and began to attack Guy.

With seven destructive energies being fired at Guy like never before with one-way focus, Milim's attacks are now more coordinated and chasing their prey.

Therefore Guy who is aware of the attack struggles to avoid it, turn left, turn right, turn upside down, and continue to avoid the attack.

Luckily Guy managed to avoid 7 Milim attacks aimed at wiping it out of the world. Guy with his fast-minded acceleration mind while avoiding Milim's attack, found a way to avoid the attack by luring it to land, mountains or sea and the tactic was successful because Milim's attack had the disadvantage of not having the brakes to stop and turn suddenly like creatures who have thoughts.

「Tch ... Almost ...」 (Guy)

A few hours later Guy continued to avoid Milim's attacks and until finally, his hands had regenerated, and not only that Guy managed to copy one of Milim's Ultimate skills, Wrathful King Satan.

「Huh ... it took a while to regenerate but I managed to copy the skill. I hope it can exceed its energy or its equivalent」 (Guy)

Using Guy's Ultimate Skill that he got after evolving into a True Demon Lord, Ultimate Skill that can copy other Ultimate Skills through seeing the ultimate skill directly while analyzing it. And Guy who continues to dodge attacks while analyzing Milim successfully duplicates it, and now Guy will use it to fight Milim with the Ultimate Skill he imitates, namely Wrathful king Satanel who only has 90% of his true potential but that is okay because he has successfully dodged the attack Miles that have the potential to make giant holes in this continent.

Then the battle continued without them noticing and making them flung to the southwest of the great continent and fighting there without moving or being thrown again, resulting in the land that was once fertile there became wasteland.

And you can see that there are lots of black balls everywhere pulling anything underneath, it is Milim's skill which has the ability to attract whatever its core is the center of gravity the name of the skill is 'Planet Devastation' as the name suggests now many centers of gravity Milim created into a ball giant and can slowly become a planet but Milim only made it as big as the moon and even that is still smaller than the moon itself.

Now all the giant balls behind Milim and with that Milim starts throwing all the giant balls one by one making the ball a projectile tool that can make civilization destroyed.

Guy deftly creates a super barrier to protect him from the attack because dodging and parrying with his bare hands is useless, with his enormous demonic energy being pumped using a Wrathful king Satanael Guy makes a large, multi-layered barrier to withstand the attack.

Even though it's not magical it still makes Guy paralyzed because, in addition to the ball being thrown for almost as big as a month, it's especially so much to hold. Guy who can withstand the attack of destruction will surely be overwhelmed by avoiding the giant ball, fortunately, it is a small month not the energy of destruction thought Guy.

As a result of Milim's successive attacks, producing land in the land which has become a terrible wasteland is now even more terrible.

Again and again

The fight continues without any of them showing fatigue.

Even though Milim's abundant and almost unlimited energy capacity let alone continue to be pumped by the Wrath Skill is still normal if he continuously releases her energy, but Guy has a large but not unlimited energy capacity and Guy is still able to balance Milim's ability.

It's a miracle or not, but it's a fact.

And their fight continues.

**One Week Later In the Forest Not Far from the Battle of Milim against Guy**

「I have to stop their battle please don't block」 (?)

A beautiful woman with rainbow-colored hair, wearing a black dress that looks elegant. She has beautiful stinging wings on his back, she is Ramiris the ruler of the Spirit.

「You can't do it Ramiris-sama, you could die from the effects of their fierce battle」 (?)

A small spirit that advises its ruler who has the desire to stop a fight that creates a lot of wasteland in various places that are inhabited or not.

「It's OK, I have something that can stop the fight, so it's OK and if I don't survive to protect this forest okay」 (Ramiris)

The battle felt by Ramiris must be stopped as soon as possible otherwise the world could be destroyed because of how destructive the battle between the two of them was.

Ramiris intends to stop them because waiting is not possible with what Ramiris has certainly succeeded, and also for the sake of her god who had not left him a few years ago.

「But...well, but please return to us safely ...」 (?)

「Well I promise ...」 (Ramiris)

With that Ramiris flew with her wings towards the battle between the newly emerging Demon Lord, with her little plan Ramiris was sure she could stop the fight.

**Guy and Milim's battle location**

Ramiris, who was flying towards the fiercest battle she had ever seen. Seeing directly the impact of the two of their battles made Ramiris sad that she could not stop the fight earlier if Ramiris was early then innocent humans would not be killed because of the effects of their fight.

With a stronger determination, Ramiris accelerates her flight.

Arriving at the battle site Ramiris saw a little girl with pink hair wearing a black armor covering a little of her body, also the girl had dragon horns and black wings that looked manly.

And there was a crimson-haired man who looked breathless because he resisted the girl's attack, the man was wearing a kimono-like dress with a bare chest.

Ramiris saw the two of them one on top and one on the ground, with instincts that Ramiris believed she was heading up.

What Ramiris is aiming for is a girl who is the cause of this chaos. With the ability to detect Ramiris she believes that the girl has no control over his body and Ramiris decides to carry out his plan.

Now Ramiris has a great advantage because the girl has used her strongest technique and because of that, she can't move for a while.

Ramiris quickly used her ability to absorb the energy possessed by the girl in front of her, using all her strength Ramiris struggled to absorb the girl's unlimited energy.

「Hiaaahhhhh !」 (Ramiris)

Ramiris continued to absorb the energy, the energy absorbed by Ramiris was the Devil's energy that she felt. Because according to her it must be one of the causes of losing control of her body in the process. Ramiris also absorbs the dragon energy that the girl has.

Ramiris slowly transforms into a True Demon Lord, because it absorbs the enormous demonic and dragon aura of the girl.

Thus the girl slowly gained control, the aura of the girl diminished and the anger she felt slowly disappeared.

A few minutes later the girl gained complete awareness.

**Milim POV**

Ugh ... my head hurts ...

Huh ... what happened ... why I was here with someone I did not know ...

Is that weird red hair ... well, I'm also weird with my pink color anyway ...

Eee ... if it's not my fault I'm training to master the power of my destruction

Then I looked for my beloved little dragon Gaia

When returning to my residence there, I did not find Gaia there.

Then I traced his signature and boom I found it, but ...

I found him lying lifeless on the ground surrounded by humans dressed as knights. After that I lost my control and raged to slaughter them and kill all the knights even I destroyed the country of the knights.

「Ahhhh ... Where are you ...!?」 (Milim)

Then a huge aura came out of me but it was prevented by screams that could damage ordinary people's ears.

「Ooooiiii ! Don't be eaten by anger anymore !, you know how difficult it is to calm you down ! where are my thanks that I should get ! Hahahahaha ! I will kill you ! 」(?)

Before I lost my control for the second time but was stopped when someone with an annoying voice and apparently feminism I guessed.

Then see who stops and after seeing it.

Woah ... the performance is pretty good huh?

Ouch, I have to focus ... I'm no longer a man

Also, I do not want to have any romantic relationships with both men and women.

Okay... focus ...

Oh yeah, I forgot to ask ...

「Who are you two...?」 (Milim)


	4. A Deal and Another Evolution

******Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.******

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - A Deal and Another Evolution**

* * *

**With Trio Demon Lord**

**Milim Pov**

In a place full of craters in the southwest of the continent.

3 people are facing each other

2 women and 1 man

The only man here calls himself Guy, a Demon Noble and moreover one of the progenitor members also Guy is the first Demon Lord in the world

Then there was Ramiris who proclaimed herself as the Queen of Fairies but I couldn't believe it, moreover, she was a demon lord born after stopping my tantrums.

Also, can fairies turn into a Demon Lord?

**《**Yes, it is possible as long as you have a Demon Lord Seed》

Ah ... so can it even be human?

**《**Yes, but humans only have the qualities to get Hero Seed》

Umu ... I understand

And lastly, I am Milim Nava, a Dragonoid and the second Demon Lord born in this world

I wondered why in less than a month there were 3 demon lords born sequentially

「Eee ... So we are Demon Lord than are we going to terrorize humans?」 (Milim)

「Ugh ... I think it's better to live at will than to terrorize humans is troublesome」 (Ramiris)

Hmm ... I guess she's just lazy?

「You're not mistaken Ramiris ... but I think we should stop your animal tantrums Milim」 (Guy)

「Huh? what do you mean by tantrum my pet? 」(Milim)

「Look at that raging black lizard over there」 (Guy)

「Okay ...」 (Milim)

Turn around and we see ...

「...」 (Milim)

「...」 (Ramiris)

「...」 (Guy)

A large black dragon is raging and attacking blindly no matter even though there is no sign of life.

The dragon is an adult version of Gaia with a berserk nature

「Ugh ... I have to stop him ... Nee Ramiris-chan can you calm him down just like you calm my tantrums」 (Milim)

「I don't think I can ... sorry」 (Ramiris)

Ha! ... you can't then ...

「Umm ... Guy-san?」 (Milim)

「Take care of your own pet I'll watch」 (Guy)

Gya ! Answered immediately !

Haahh~ ... is there a way to calm Gaia?

**《**Nothing》

Then, what should I do

**《**Finding a Solution ... Answered. Kill》

Ha! Are you crazy! Is there another way!? !

**《**Looking for Solutions ... Answered. Nothing

Tsk ... no other way to kill him?

「Huh ... there's no other way I guess ... I don't want to do this to Gaia but ... I have to let it go, huh?」 (Milim)

Flying towards Gaia ... I prepared a large amount of energy

I stopped right in front of my favorite dragon Gaia's face

Reaching out my hand and touching his head

「I'm sorry, my best friend」 (Milim)

From my hand came the pink energy with black lightning.

In an instant, Gaia's body was enveloped by my energy and then died

For me who is now making attacks that make targets die quickly it's easy especially to kill my best friend who fell into the madness caused by me.

it's fast because I don't want Gaia to feel longer pain

Gaia just growled at me, he didn't even give resistance let alone attack me.

「Huff ... I hope you calm down there Gaia ...」 (Milim)

Gaia ... you're really my only precious friend, please forgive me for not being able to help you

「You's done, right」 (Guy)

「Yes」 (Milim)

Sorry ... Gaia must have fallen insane because my resurrection became a True Demon Lord who was in madness too.

「Alright then what do we do because we are Demon Lord ... we must have a goal right?」 (Ramiris)

Indeed I will be lonely in this eternity but ...

「You're right ... for now I want to find out or rather hunt for knowledge about the Ultimate Skill」 (Guy)

I will make this world colorful ... because of my mistakes many countries were destroyed because of my fury

「Hoh ... I think I will judge humans ... with the skills I just acquired will definitely be able to ! ... If you what about Milim?」 (Ramiris)

Therefore, as my apology, first I will travel the world and help build a devastating country quietly

「Hmm ... I will live however I want」 (Milim)

Yes, by living as I wish, I will learn my new skills and maybe those skills can help to achieve my goals.

And for my second goal, I will make something colorful in this world

「In other words, you want to do what you want?」 (Guy)

「It is true! I will explore the world or build empires or whatever I like 」(Milim)

It also crossed my mind when I added a list of what I wanted to do in another world the first time I realized I was in another world

「Whatever ... alright, then I'll leave」 (Guy)

「Ah ... I'll see you soon ! ... I hope we will meet again !」 (Ramiris)

With that Guy-san and Ramiris go a different direction.

「Yes ! Goodbye ! 」(Milim)

Yosh for now ... I'll go back to the house

And I would think of what I had to do for the colorful world, to help quietly was quite easy.

With that, I flew to the east where I lived.

**In the sky**

Nee ... Great Sage, you said that my skill evolved along with my evolution, does that mean you also evolved?

**《**Answer ... yes Great Sage can no longer be used instead Great Sage evolved into King Raphael's Ultimate Skill Wisdom》

Then Raphael-san means what is my current ability?

Status

Name: Milim Nava

Species: Dragonoid (Level Ultimate)

Divine Protection: Nava Crest

Tittle: True Demon Lord

Magic: True Dragon Species Magic, Upper tier Spirit Summoning, Upper tier Demon Summoning, Spatial Magic

Skill:

-Ultimate skill(s)

『Wrathful King Satan (・Wrath Convert・Energy Consumption)

『Wisdom King Raphael』 (・Thought Acceleration・Appraisal・Parallel Processing・Chant Annulment・All of Creation・Fusion・Separation)

『Gluttonous King Beelzebuth』 (・Predation・Analysis・Stomach・Mimic・Segregation・Decomposition・Supply・Food Chain・Soul Eater)

『Infinite Dragon Lord Ouroboros』(・Reality Warping・Unique Skill Creation・Skill Duplicate・Skill Gifting・Skill Bank・Energy Transfer・Increase)

-Daily Skill… 『Auditory Perception』, 『Universal Perception』, 『Demon Lord's Haki』, 『Universal Body Transformation』

-Battle skill… 『Destruction』, 『Element Alteration 』, 『Telepathy Control』, 『Clairvoyance』

-Resistance… … Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Elements Nullification, Abnormal Status Nullification, Mental Attack Nullification, Hybrid Attack Resistance

Woah ... this, GREAT !

The first ultimate skill 『Wisdom King Raphael』, Evolution of the Great Sage ... The difference is this I think is more practical and also this Raphael-san has the trait of sympathy ! Well ... I guess it's okay

Then there is the ut 『Gluttonous King Beelzebuth 』, this is the result of Gluttony and Heartless one, so the first demon king Beelzebuth was born

Also, his ability is very great. Thought Acceleration means that when you use it, it is as if time stopped FABULOUS !

The third is 『Infinite Dragon Lord Ouroboros』, the skill I like the most I think. Hahaha ... great !

Reality warping ... changing the reality all I want is good skills, inanimate objects, even living things. Everything I changed will return after 7 days

Unique Skill Creation ... I can create a unique skill, in other words, I can create 7 great sins besides that I have 2 of them wrath and gluttony so if I want I can get it with this

Duplicate Skill ... the ability to make copies of abilities that have been obtained

Skill Gifting ... skill to give the copied skill to the target. It can also delete the given skill unless I decide to give it permanently

Bank Skill ... Change skills into information and store them, can produce these skills at any time

And finally the coolest, most dangerous and the one I hate 『Wrathful King Satan』, the skill that turns my anger into energy

This Wrath Convert and energy consumption are connected, the ability to make my anger into energy which means the angrier I get the more power, the longer I use it the more I grow stronger. But my strength only grows if I still have a magicule, but even then it is not a loss while I have the Magicule Breeder Reactor inherited by my father.

With this I have 4 ultimate skills ... each one is very powerful and powerful, then there is one that is the most dangerous and cannot be used at any time. I will use it only when pressed

And the most beneficial of course is Raphael-san with him whose performance is improved, life will become easier

Hmm ... Raphael well ... I think you are more suitable to be called Alice (Arisu) which means noble or precious.

Because you are so noble to help me, so I think it suits you right, right?

**《! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !》**

I felt the instinctual desire as if to be crazy, from Raphael.

At the same time, sharing information began to flow into my head and became a torrent

**《**Notification. Manas (The Core of God's Wisdom). Alice was born from the ultimate skill wisdom king Raphael. This announcement was hidden by manas: Alice.》

Suddenly the voice of the World has reached my mind

Is this ... Evolution? Great…

Rapha- not Alice can hide her evolution from 'the voice of the world'.

But I know that naming a creature or monster will definitely increase its power or even be able to evolve into another race but give a name to a skill, I can't imagine how strong Alice is but I get something great again

**《**I, I am Alice. The one who integrates skills, manas

The One that will support my master, in Demon Lord Milim's Soul.

Master, once again, please treat me well !》

Ahahaha ... yes I'm also in your care Alice

And with that Alice was born separate from Raphael. Alice will play a more advanced role as my sub-brain that integrates with my skills


	5. Stranger

****Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.****

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Strangers**

* * *

**Still Faring**

**Milim POV**

Hah ... I really like being overpowered...

It will also make my life and goals easier...

Now I am one of the Maou-sama, especially as I know that there was no Maou-sama before Guy, me and Ramiris

It seems that the three of us will be considered the First Generation or whatever

And there is a possibility that humans will summon Yusha and then order the Yusha to kill us.

Judging from my actions a while ago, surely many are angry with me, right?

But there is another possibility that humans will be afraid of us Maou-sama and avoid anything that makes us angry.

Well, surely it will be a situation that benefits me.

Hehehe ... let's believe that I will have a desirable situation.

Huff... what am I too excited!

Let's continue the discussion about my skill Alice.

**《**Yes Master》

Umu ... alright for the first time please explain all the power possessed by Manas: this Alice

**《**Alright the power that I have is...》

**In the forest, near Milim's residence**

**Unknown Pov**

Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it

Even though we managed to escape from the empire a week ago

Also, we are lucky to survive a sudden big explosion

When finally I and four others who survived and managed to leave the empire, but whether we will die

Now we are being chased by two Archdemon

Archdemon has blue and green hair

For three days we were chased by them

Thank God for making us alive

We haven't eaten anything in three days and we are also tired

「Hah ... hah ... hey ... how long ... again ... we will ... run ...」 (?)

A man with green-eyed blond hair, he has a handsome face. Wearing warrior clothes taken from the corpses of the imperial army.

He is the only human with us, he has the name Eldrich Florence.

We saved it when we were trapped in the debris

「I also don't know El-san ...」 (?)

A girl who looks like she is 12 years old has black hair with brown eyes, she wears the same clothes as a wrought worker.

She is a Dwarf Woman who used to work as a forge in the empire with her father, even though it looked 12 years old, she was actually twice her appearance.

And her name is Nia

「Eldrich, Nia doesn't talk much and focus on running if you value your own life ... you two are also monsters」 (?)

A graceful girl has gold hair, long ears, and blue eyes.

Wearing a green dress.

She was named Luna Shakewood, she was an Elf we met in the forest and she was the one who helped us avoid Archdemon

「I know Luna-san ... but please don't call me a monster ... well I am an ogre but please don't compare me to a monster that has no sense」 (Ogre 1)

And I'm a monster, more precisely an ogre.

I have blond hair, gold eyes, have two horns and of course, also have yellow skin. I only wear wide pants and I'm shirtless.

I was captured by the empire a few days before the empire was destroyed to become their muscle slaves or slaves to warriors.

Together with my other friends who had been killed by the sudden destruction of the empire so only me and one of the female ogre who was in my arms alone survived.

Because she's also an ogre, she doesn't have a name.

This woman I was carrying was light blue hair, sky blue eyes, one-horned, and also had pale blue skin. She wore a cloth that only covered his chest and genitals.

「Hump」 (Luna)

Luna snorted and continued to run ignoring me.

Damn my stamina is decreasing ... with this, we will definitely be caught sooner or later.

Also, the human named Eldrich also seemed exhausted too.

For humans, he is pretty good too.

「Hoi ... I found a house there ... for now it's better to hide there!」 (Nia)

The Dwarf woman suggested that while looking up the tree.

Is she stupid ... hiding is impossible.

「Hah ... hah ... it's true... I've reached the limit ... please give me a break ...」 (Eldrich)

Do you agree with him?!

「You're right ... moreover, I have a hunch that ... the owner of the house will help us」 (Luna)

If Elf Luna agrees then I agree too

Because thanks to Luna's hunch is never wrong, thanks to him we continue to successfully avoid them both...

「I agree ... and may me join」 (Ogre 1)

「Of course ... you may...!」 (Nia)

Ah ... thank you, Nia,

「If ... Nia ... says that ... I also ... agree ...」 (Eldrich)

Hahaha ... is this Eldrich a child lover?

「Hump ... whatever ...」 (Luna)

Huwahh ... as usual you are very cold Luna-san

Therefore we entered the treehouse.

Wow, the house built on this tree is very nice

And there is also furniture that looks expensive.

I want to be like what people who live here.

I hope that person is a friendly person.

And I hope the Archdemon forget us and go.

Not far from the residence

**Milim Pov**

Huh ... I feel someone entering my house I mean my house.

「Umu ... I have to go back home soon ... three, two, and one! Milim full speed! 」 (Milim)

Yahoo, how many times have I done that is so much fun! Haha haha!

Kukuku... in a few seconds I will soon reach my palace.

A Few Seconds Later

I was under my house which was in a tree.

And I met two demons who wanted to kill me

「Ano ... please stop ... you two ... if not ... you could die you know? 」 (Milim)

I threatened with a smile and used the skill I got Demon Lord Haki! And also a little aura of my dragon!

Kukuku ... fear me and bow. Mongrel

Feeling my aura they retreat and look scared.

「Hmmm? 」 (Milim)

I felt faint energy that seemed familiar.

This energy is like a Maou-sama colleague like me.

THIS IS! GUY-SAN!

「Eto ... do you have a relationship with a Demon Lord Guy? 」 (Milim)

I smiled softly at them then...

They both widened and then they left without speaking to me.

「Eh ... do they both hate me? I was hated by the two demons that I just met? It hurts ... * hiks * ... my heart hurts ... 」 (Milim)

I am hated by two girls who are most likely subordinates or harem members of Guy-san

Ah ... besides that, let's talk to people who enter my house without asking for my permission first.

Kukukuku ... what is the most suitable punishment for them?

From their energy signature...

Are they five?

Ahahaha this is interesting...

Are they being chased by Guy-san's harem?

What a pity ... what are you doing to enrage from these two Guy-san's harems?

I am curious.

Then I fly.

I open the door.

I entered the house.

And tada ~ I found strange people who prostrated before me.

One has blond hair and a handsome face. Ah, I want to destroy it~. He is human

Little girl with black hair. Wearing like forging clothes that I often see in the game. She is a Dwarf ... Legal Loli found!

Well, I'm a loli too but please don't treat me like a loli ok ... otherwise, you will accept the consequences *smile*

Then there are strange humans or rather monsters ... ah! If I'm not mistaken their species is an ogre, right?

**《**Yes masters you're right ... they both are ogre races》

Umu ... as expected of me!

And also surely those two don't have names right!?

**《**Yes that's right Master》

I'm right again ... kukuku

They have harmonious hair and skin color...

Their color is yellow for the big man and blue for the teenage girl

Let me guess what they do in my house must be...

「Forgive us for entering your house, we are forced to enter your house to hide from the two demons that you cast out Maou-sama ...」 (Elf)

Ahahaha... on target!

「Yes ... because we are exhausted ... and just happened to find a house ... you wish you could hide」 (Loli Dwarf)

Hah! Are you stupid! Hiding in someone else's house! What if my house is destroyed! Do you want to be responsible! Hah!

「Yes ... please forgive us ...」 (Bishonen)

You shut up ... your face pisses me off...

「Please reduce your anger Maou-sama ... we will do anything ...」 (Yellow Ogre)

Hoho ... you're brave enough to say that Ki-kun

「Yes ... we ... will ... do ... anything ... that ... you ... want ... Maou-sama」 (Blue Ogre)

You too? Ao-chan

「And ... please take us as your subordinates!」 (Elf)

*pout* what they want ... just say whatever I want ... then you want to be my subordinate ... do you want to make me angry ... okay if you want to play like that ... I'll come to play

「No way」 (Milim)

「Why Maou-sama」 (Elf)

「Hump」 (Milim)

I heard anger looked away...

Damn now I'm really angry...

How did they know I was the Demon Lord...?

Then do I really get angry easily?

Is this the effect of the ultimate skill that keeps active for a week?

「Please」 (Loli Dwarf)

* Some persuasion (debate) ... 24 hours passed...

「OK! OK! I WILL CONSIDER IT! BECOME MY BELOW! NOW YOU'RE HAPPY RIGHT! 」 (Milim)

Hump ... frustrating...

They are scary ... for 24 hours they continue to bow down in silence before me and continue to beg to make them my subordinates...

Scary ... the people of this world are scary...

I was hated by the two demons I just met and then five people stubbornly wanted to be my subordinates...

Am I cursed...?

Even though for 13 years I've lived in another world ... never experienced this and I've had a slow, pleasant life...

Did my luck go down because I became a Demon Lord...?

Ah ... even though I got a lot of Ultimate skills, it's somehow frustrating

「Huff ... okay to first say your name and tell me the reason you want to be my subordinate honestly ... alright starting from the Elf there」 (Milim)

「Well ... my name is Luna I used to live in the Jura forest but now I travel around the world to find a lover and but because I found nothing I will look for a job. Later I found a job that is to be your subordinate other than as an act of gratitude and forgiveness. I sincerely want to be your subordinate 」(Luna)

「Hoh ... then the Lo- I mean Dwarf」 (Milim)

「Yes! ... I was called Nia Maou-sama ... I used to work as a weapon and armor forger in the eastern empire ... because I now don't know what to do so ... after I saw you evicting two powerful demons easily ... so ... 」(Nia)

「OK! I understand ... then the Bisho- the blond-haired soldier their 」(Milim)

「* Breathe in * My name is Eldrich Maou-sama ... I was a noble child but because of the sudden destruction of the empire made me a civilian ... because I was helped by Nia so ... I will follow her at any time even though I was subordinate to a Maou though! ! 」(Eldrich)

「… ok then the yellow ogre!」 (Milim)

「Because I'm still a nameless monster so I don't have a name ... I was going to be a slave then because of the sudden destruction of my slavery empire finally didn't ... I managed to escape from the empire and meet the four of them ... I'm not just your subordinate I will surrender my trust to you 」(Yellow Ogre)

「You're not with another ogre? 」 (Milim)

「No ... I am no longer with my friends ... they were all killed because of the sudden destruction of the empire」 (Yellow Ogre)

「Okay ... I'm sorry ... then this ogre girl」 (Milim)

「I am ... the same as ... Uncle ... this is ...」 (Blue Ogre)

「* Pfft... It's all the same ...」 (Milim)

「Yes ...」 (Blue Ogre)

Huwah ... troublesome ... surely he is suffering from amnesia or whatever ... because of the obvious expression, she really doesn't know anything ... instead, she looks at me as light?

Is it because I saved them from those two demons ... and decided to follow me that way?

Then it's okay as long as she is loyal to me

「My decision I will tell you in 48 hours from now ... for now, you stay here first ... and you must be hungry ... eat and fill your stomach ... then sleep for tomorrow ... ah then just call me Milim」 (Milim)

「「 「「 「As you wish Milim-sama」 」」 」」

They said in unison

Then I came out of the house and went to look for the cave farthest from my residence

Not that I want to leave them just that...

Now for these an hours, I want to do something with Alice...

I don't have time for them now...

Good Milim departs!

And I flew looking for a cave

**Luna Pov**

Ah ... she left...

「Huwahh! This is very stressful! 」(Luna)

I say after I lost my leg when it finally came out from the pressure of Milim-sama aura

「Yes ... finally ... but I hope Milim-sama will accept us ...」 (Nia)

「You're right Nia-chan ... I hope」 (Eldrich)

Basic Eldrich ... I know that he has a tendency to like little girls but I think he has fallen so far with Nia that he wants to be subordinate to a Demon Lord

I did hear the Demon Lord but ... finding one I was lucky...

I will definitely become her subordinate and get an interesting life

Being loyal to Milim-sama isn't bad either

「Alright because we were told to eat by Milim-sama so let's eat and wait for Milim-sama's answer」 (Nia)

「Yes you're right to let's eat together」 (Luna)

That way I look for food in Milim-sama kitchen and eat together with the four of them


	6. Ultimate Skill and Subordinates

******Disclaimer: I do own nothing, nor Tensura, nor the image or any non-original concept I will put in this fiction. They belong to their rightful owners.******

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ultimate Skill and Subordinates**

* * *

**IN A CAVE NEAR MILIM's RESIDENCE**

**Milim POV**

Ugh ... finally, I am free from 5 strangers who want me to lift them to be my subordinate, indeed I have the desire to make a kingdom but not now.

To get subordinates right away after the resurrection was strange.

Well, ignore that ... now I have to re-examine the skills I will try some experiments, with abilities possessed by Alice. There is a possibility that it will make me stronger and if I get it I will have a peaceful life for several hundred years. If that's true then I can relax in this life.

In the world having magic and skill. Skill is common to everyone in this world even the weakest creatures have it.

Skills have many types of power whether that's are offensive or defensive, some can turn your enemies to ashes and others can heal your allies and I have skills that have evolved, or can be called peak skills.

It's called the Ultimate Skill...

This ultimate skill is very rare, especially humans, lucky I was reborn as a non-human. No, I do have human blood, but it's not much.

I'm from the Dragonoid race.

My mother is human and my father is a dragon. And also my father is not an ordinary dragon that is often used as weapons for humans but my father is a True Dragon peak of the dragons. True dragons that I know of are only four including father.

They each have their own elements ... apart from that.

My father is indeed a True Dragon but actually, he is the dragon that made this world When I knew the truth I was very surprised ... and I heard that this True Dragon could not increase in number.

When the True Dragon dies, the dead True Dragon will be reborn again with the loss of memory of the previous life. I think my father Veldanava died because it must be because of me.

Aside from all his strength lost after giving birth to me, he was killed by the World. With the proxy of the war between the kingdoms to kill my family, lucky I am still alive. I trained myself and became stronger, even I could split or destroy mountains.

I am strong but I believe that there is still much in this world that is stronger than me and my strong proof, that I met someone who can beat me.

I who have this unlimited energy still can compensate. Besides being able to survive all the attacks that have the potential to pierce this world ... he can still survive. He is the Crimson Guy beside him there is also the Fairy Queen Ramiris. She managed to stop me who was in a mode of anger or madness.

And my father. Surely if he still has the power and is still alive then I think he can kill me in an instant. Apart from him who created this world and surely he can also destroy this world.

Back to my destination, I will do a synthesis of skills.

I will synthesize the skills I already have and synthesize the skills I will make and with my dragon physiology I can make the dragon type ultimate skill.

Alice said that ultimate skills are rare or that they are difficult to obtain and I have a dragon type ultimate skill and that is an infinity dragon.

Infinite Dragon Lord Ouroborous ... with that skill, I can create unique skills with my imagination whether original or indeed already in this world, also I want to know if I can have the same ultimate skill. Yes, can I have two Gluttonous for myself?

If it's true then I can use it and can play with Gluttonous, Haha playing with my Ultimate skill is really great right?

Yes, let's get started ... Alice!

All ideas for unique skills are already in my head!

Please help Alice-san!

OK Master!

First, using Wisdom King Raphael and Gluttonous King Beelzebuth I started synthesis

Yes! With this, I will leave everything to Alice-san, because I really believe in her and some confirmation from me to check the content, ah ... this way I will definitely have a lot of ultimate skills but ... well, let it go!

Then time continued, watching and confirming the results of my skill synthesis.

.

.

.

My skills after synthesis have as many differences as before. To be more precise, I think it's just great and terrible just to call it synthesis. Yes indeed like that.

STATUS

Name: Milim Nava

Spesies: Dragonoid (Supreme tier Dragonic Species Quality)

Divine Protection: Nava Crest

Tittle: "True Demon Lord"

Magic: True Dragon Magic, Upper tier spirit summoning, Upper tier Demon Summoning, Spatial Magic, etc

Skill:

-Manas: Alice (・Thought Acceleration・Appraisal・Parallel Processing・Fusion・Separation・Chant Annulment・All of Creation・Food Chain・etc)

-Ultimate Skill(s)

『Infinite Dragon Lord Ouroborous』 (・Reality Warping・Unique Skill Creation・Skill Duplicate・Skill Gifting・Skill Bank・Energy Transfer・Increase)

『Supreme God Azathoth』 (・Soul Consumption・Nihility Collapse・Imaginary Room・Space-Time Control・Multi-Dimensional Barrier・Dream Embodiment)

『Watcher God Yog-Sothoth』 (・World Record・Library・Gift Knowledge)

『Beast of Apocalyptic Trihexa』 (・Wrath Convert・Wrath Consumption・Wrath Boost)

『Mother of The Beast Tiamat』 (・Authority of The Beast・Self-Modification・Monstrous Strength・Sea of Life)

『Creation Lord Ahura Mazda』 (・Create anything: including objects, skills, living beings, and even entire worlds)

-Daily Skill…『Auditory Perception』, 『Universal Perception』, 『True Demon Lord's Haki』, 『Universal Body Transformation』

-Battle Skill… 『Destruction』, 『Element Alteration 』, 『Telepathy Control』, 『Clairvoyance』

-Resistance… Physical Attack Nullification, Natural Elements Nullification, Abnormal Status Nullification, Mental Attack Nullification, Hybrid Attack Resistance

Well ... not bad right?

My title and Divine Protection are still the same, for some reason in the near future it will change soon. So, first.

Synthesizing 『Wisdom King Raphael』, 『Gluttonous King Beelzebuth』, 『Imagination』 remade, 『Supreme God Azathoth』 was born.

Soul Consumption ... it is an improved version of predation. Devour everything, including the soul.

Turn Null ... arguably the destructive energy of the chaotic nuclear dimension.

Imaginary Room ... a kind of place to isolate any and all targets devoured. An enhanced version of stomach 『Stomach 』+『 Isolate 』

Time-Space Control ... Something like traveling instant on my own accord.

Multi-Dimension Barrier ... A barrier that is always active and multi-layered, an absolute defense that utilizes a dimensional gap.

Dream Embodiment ... Make dreams come true and vice versa?

And that is what Alice-san explained.

As expected, trusting Alice-san seemed to exceed my expectations.

Secondly, what was like the stalker 『Watcher God Yog-Sothoth』. It's like a skill to see news, very useful.

Word Record ... records all events in the world including every individual be it human or monster or other living things.

Library ... like a place to store information in the world, I can access it anytime.

Gift Knowledge ... is like planting someone's information as a gift.

With this, I will use this to protect myself well and to look for the enemy's weaknesses. Thank you Alice-san with this I will not miss the fresh news in the morning but somehow I feel guilty about the person I peeked at in his personal information with this skill.

Then the third 『Beast of the Apocalyptic Trihexa』, ugh ... this is just an improvement from Wrathful with a difference that is more dangerous even I believe that I won't take my consciousness back in a few years.

The contents are still the same as the additions.

Wrath Consumption ... takes all the anger around other than one's own into energy, with so many people who are angry in front of me then I absorb energy until his anger is low or until the energy is drained and ends up becoming death.

And Wrath Boost ... is this some kind of curse? This skill makes adding my anger? Ugh ... with this skill means I get angry easily? I have to be careful with this. I can count on Alice-san anyway.

Then the fourth one 『Mother of the Beast Tiamat』. A skill that was quite scary.

Authority of The Beast… skill Anti-Humanity, granting my authority over all humans and those born from them, including heroes, gods and all life on this planet, magical or not. As a result, it is exceedingly difficult for them to resist my attacks.

Self-Modification… This skill allows me to modify my body however my wishes, but I can't change my gender to man again.

Monstrous Strength… An ability possessed by monsters and beast of all kinds that allows me to further boost me already titanic strength at will. Wow... now I have physical strength like a monster even stronger than most monsters

Sea of Life… Ugh! Again, I got a skill that I definitely wouldn't use, in short, this skill made me able to enslave anyone who was hit by the black mud created by this skill. Scary isn't it? And also I don't want to have subordinates who have loyalty because of slavery skills like this but because of my charisma that I created myself.

Well regardless of the mass slavery skill, with this ultimate skill I get resistance to all attacks from almost or all races in this world hahaha!

Then finally 『Creation Lord Ahzura Mada』, an overpowered ability that I have. From the skills created from the Infinite Lord, Creation was then upgraded by Alice-san in a complicated way and became an overpowered skill.

His ability is to create everything from objects, skills, living beings, and the world.

Even though I can create skills with it, but I can't create unique skills like Infinite Lord, this one is just an ordinary skill.

These 4 skills are what I have acquired at the moment.

Whatever the case, this is stronger than before synthesis, I originally thought it would be great but it turned out to be beyond expectations.

But with this, my life will be confirmed...

I want to know what can kill me other than someone stronger than me?

If I'm not mistaken, there are two of my subordinates who are ogre races ... Because my Magicule is now infinite ... if I give it a name, I want to know if it can evolve...

If I'm not mistaken the evolution of the ogre is Oni right? And oni has a further branched evolution?

Then I have two nameless ogres... well I have decided they are both confirmed to be my subordinates and then for the other three ... how is that?

For Elf and Dwarf, I will accept it and then that human ... because the human seems to fall in love with the Dwarf I think I will accept it.

Oh yes, humans and elves have their own evolution ... Sage for humans and High elves for elves, there is also the possibility that the elf and dwarf could have Demon Lord seeds and the humans might have Hero seeds.

That's definitely worth a try...

And if I can change their names with the names I think, then whether they will evolve. Ah ... now I'm impatient ... well, let's go home! To Milim's residence!

Three ... two ... one MILIM FLY!

**Residence Milim**

**Yellow Ogre Pov**

Hah... it's really delicious...

It's been a long time since I got delicious food. It's been around 2 hours since Milim-sama left...

Will She come back here? Hopefully, She will.

And now we are sitting in Milim-sama's living room. Well we sat down ... some had fallen asleep while standing like Human-kun there, Elf-san was still awake and she was pondering

I sat next to Dwarf-chan who was trying to resist sleepiness, then for the blue ogre, she was sleeping on my lap.

Huh ... do I have to be stuck here for 24 hours with them ... I want Milim-sama to return quickly and immediately appoint me to be her subordinate. Being subordinate to a beautiful and strong boss is my dream.

And Milim-sama is the right person to be my boss ... not a muscular man who likes to rule first huh ... then I keep waiting.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

「YAHOO ... I AM BACK!」(Milim)

Then suddenly Milim appears by kicking the door carefully so that it doesn't break while screaming.

From its arrival, the five of us knelt directly before him ... even the sleeping one immediately woke up.

Then I felt something different from Milim-sama ... something that made her aura somehow stronger than the first time I saw her him. Even though when I first saw him casting out the demon Milim-sama was already very strong ... stronger than 100x our combined strength and now she's 1000x stronger than us even more.

His presence has made it hard for me to look at him, why?

Do we deserve to be his subordinates?

「Welcome back Milim-sama」 (Blue Ogre)

Heh ... great you can answer back well ...

Even the elf who is stronger than the three of us doesn't dare to answer it, I have to learn from this little ogre ...

**Milim POV**

Eh ... why do they only prostrate before me ... and why only the blue ogre who answered my greetings?

Of all the candidates for my subordinates, the strongest of them is the elf, right? And this little blue one who answered my greetings ... but somehow the voice trembled ...

Why do they look scared seeing me?

Eh ... master ... I think the reason they are afraid of you is that... your aura is leaking ...

Eh ... seriously?

Yes ... please suck your aura back ... if you don't want them to die ...

Ok ... And Yosh! finished, ho ~ faster than usual ~

Then I saw them again ... well, it seems they no longer breathe heavily anymore ...

「Ahahaha ... sorry I forgot to turn off my aura ... I made you will die hehe」 (Milim)

「No! Milim-sama ... feel that aura is a gift for us ! 」(Luna)

「Yeah ! We are very happy to feel your aura ! Milim-sama 」(Nia)

「Well ... that's right ... my lady」 (Yellow ogre)

And the blue ogre and humans are just silent ...

For a human who can hold my aura ... he has potential or is only a masochist.

「Well ... forget about earlier ... I decided to make all five of you my first subordinates」 (Milim)

Looking at them ... they look happy.

「For now as proof of your subordinates ... first for the ogres ... I will give you names ...」 (Milim)

「「 ! 」」 (Two Ogre)

Ah ... they look surprised ...

「What ... can it be Milim-sama」 (Yellow Ogre)

「Yes ... of course ... do you not like my decision?」 (Milim)

「No, of course ! I will follow you forever ! no matter what your decision ! Is that bad or good ! I will continue to follow you ! 」(Yellow Ogre)

And the other four agreed to the yellow ogre.

「Alright I'll take your oath ... I'll give your names ... hmm ...」 (Milim)

…

…

…

「What about Raijin for the yellow one and Yukina for the blue one」 (Milim)

「「Well! Milim-sama ! Thank you for naming it ! We both swear ! Will did not tarnish the name you have given ! 」」 (Raijin and Yukina)

「Umu ... for the three of you ... I want to know what happens if I erase your current name and replace it with the new name I gave? What do you think? 」(Milim)

They seem to think and then they decide.

「It is my honor, Milim-sama」 (Eldrich)

「I'm not whether this will change me ... but I will accept the name you gave Milim-sama」 (Nia)

「I will humbly accept the name you gave」 (Luna)

They are so quick to take this decision I must imitate, well I already thought of a name for them but ... ahhh ! I'll give the name of a historical figure or a myth so it's not complicated.

「Okay ... I'll start with Eldrich, now what are you going to name Ramses?」 (Milim)

「Fine ... from now on I will be known as Ramses」 (Ramses)

「Then Nia ... you will have a new name, Muramasa」 (Milim)

「Good !」 (Muramasa)

「And lastly Luna ... you will be named Alfea」 (Milim)

「Understood ... from now on the name Luna doesn't exist, only Alfea」 (Alfea)

「Heh ... from now onwards, I will count on you !」 (Milim)

「「 「「 「Yes My Lady !」 」」 」」

Heh ... I guess the immortality that I experienced is not a bad thing.

And I feel that in the future there will be a big event and that event will determine this world ...

Heh ... is this where the hunch.

Hmmph ... I have a lot of time to prepare for it and for now let's start training my 5 cute underlings ... I will make them the greatest like the name I gave this ...

Ah! I'd better give a skill to Guy and Ramiris because I don't want me to be the strongest myself so I will give those two skills a match for me !

Well, it will be fun !

Tomorrow I will give them the skills ! And now I guess I want to sleep first !

Good evening readers ! Ah, the sun is still clear ! Wow ! Talk to who I am ! Well now, more importantly, I want to sleep.

Then I told my four new subordinates to get out of my sight and instructed them to practice or sleep. And finally, I went to my room and slept …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

What are you waiting for?


End file.
